Happy New Year - Kiss!
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: (For Rose) Merlin and Morgana are on a truce but are they really? Gwaine is suspicious, Arthur knows something. A New Year's Eve in the Convergence.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2015**

* * *

 **Name:** Rose  
 **Penname** : Thelis Hanna  
 **Character:** Morgana  
 **Other Characters Used:** Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine.  
 **Rating:** K +  
 **Genre(s):** humour  
 **Message to your person:** Merry Christmas buddy: )I've got the Merlin pov if you want it.

* * *

 **Happy New Year - Kiss!**

 _Merlin and Morgana are on a truce but are they really? Gwaine is suspicious, Arthur knows something. A New Year's Eve in the Convergence._

* * *

Morgana offered Merlin his tea with a sweet smile which Merlin returned with an even sweeter smile as he accepted her tea. She resisted the urge to smirk and watched him sip the tea.

"I hope the tea is much to your taste, "she said with an extra sweetness in her voice that would have made her vomit if it were coming from someone else but as it were everything has it's purpose.

As she had expected, Merlin did not blow on his tea before sipping and scald his tongue. Morgana secretly smiled, serves him right for being so trusting. How long has it been, a week? Since all this started and he is still so gullible.

"Oh dear, did it burn you? "She asked, raising her voice to make it sound like she cared very much if his tongue was burned. She took the cup from him and placed it on the table then tried to touch his cheek, but Merlin pulled away, typical. Morgana almost wanted to reach for his cheek and pinch them hard until they were red. Would it be so bad if Merlin trusted her a little? He was always flinching from her touch, not that she cared. This was just a game after all.

Morgana reached for his cheek anyway and instead of pinching it off like she wanted she caressed it gently.

"I'm so sorry, let me see. "She said.

Merlin looked at her as if he did not think she would ask that. She loved surprising him. Make him see that he didn't know her as well as he thought he did but then again this was just acting.

It looked like Merlin made some kind of decision,as a fire sparked in his eyes.

"Oh don't worry about it, it's fine. Doesn't hurt at all, see? "He leaned forward, his pink tongue hanging out a little, a spark of challenge in his eyes.

Morgana wanted to laugh with glee, she could not believe that Merlin was challenging her like this.

After the birth of her daughter Morgana decided to call a truce when Gwaine insisted on making Merlin their daughter's godfather. Morgana couldn't talk him out of it no matter what so she decided to fight Merlin in a much subtler way: She would be so sweet to Merlin she'd scare him off. She knew what Merlin really thought about her; she was all evil and beyond redemption, and so if she started acting sweet and loving Merlin would suspect her of something bad and keep his distance, but instead Merlin challenged her. Perhaps he figured it out.

With a smile Morgana met his gaze and leaned even closer, she saw Merlin's face start to turn red and pretended to look at his tongue. It didn't show any sign of being scald but it was still too early to tell. Morgana looked at him again and just then the door to her right opened.

"What are you two doing? "

Morgana recognized that tone in her lover's voice, it was the one that said he didn't understand something but was sure he wouldn't like it if he did. Morgana wanted to sigh but her attention was grabbed by Merlin jumping away from her like a child caught with his hand in a cookie jar. Was it bad that she thought it both infuriating and adorable.

Morgana smiled at Merlin, telling him through it that she knew he was about to crack, and he will. She turned her attention to her lover, already sensing that tension had started to rise in the room, no thanks to Merlin.

"Hey darling, "she said and placed a kiss on his lips when she got to him. "Are you ready? "

She knew her lover could never resist her kisses and immediately he melted, she loved even that besotted side about him. At least one of them could show how much they loved each other, and Gwaine made up for her own lack of expression where emotion was concerned.

"Yeah, just Arthur left "he told her

"And the baby? "she asked with a slight frown. Morgana was not accustom to the constant worry for another human being, not when that human being was so tiny and fragile and meant the world to her.

Gwaine must have seen the worry growing in her eyes, he smiled.

"She's with Kara, and will be fine. "He told her. Morgana could not help her exhale of relief.

Thirty minutes later Arthur came by and they left for their New Year's Eve outing. Whose idea was it again? Morgana glanced at Merlin, he had this relieved look on his face that made Morgana want to poke at him. She smiled to herself.

Morgana snagged Merlin's arm and smiled at him, smirking inside at the startled look he gave her.

"Merlin, let's shop together. "With those words she left her lover and brother at the arcade center and entered a Christmas store.

Merlin had one of those look Morgana found infuriating and adorable on his face, the look told her that Merlin had expected a break from their game, especially since this was Gwaine's idea and Morgana wouldn't want to ruin it. Oh poor Merlin, she giggled to herself and was surprised at the sound.

Without thought she picked two Christmas cowboy hats and placed one on his head, the other on hers.

"How do I look? "She spun a little, she was wearing blue overall fur coat and low black boot shoe with fur detail.

Morgana did not expect Merlin to say anything, he didn't have the way with words like Klaus and was just a clumsy idiot.

"You look exceptionally beautiful Morgana "

Morgana blinked at him, completely thrown off. That sounded almost sincere, she raised one eyebrow.

"Just one more thing, "Merlin added. He turned and returned with two tiny Christmas Tree earrings. Morgana told herself she hated them, it looked like something Merlin's crush Luna would like and that made her want to have it.

Morgana her shook her head a little, she wanted to have it? What was wrong with her. She looked at the ugly earrings and faked a sweet smile, as payback for this ugly earrings Morgana decided to up her game. She moved into Merlin's personal space, close enough that they shared breath and was satisfied to see Merlin splutter like the idiot he was.

"Would you put it on for me? "Morgana asked?

Merlin stared at her blankly for a moment, Morgana was willing to wait but then she saw it. A look in Merlin's eyes that took her breath away and made her want to run. "Merlin are you listening to me? "She asked in a hurry, unwilling to be the one who backs down.

"Oh, okay. "Merlin said and raised his hand towards her face. Morgana lowered her eyes, and regretted it. She smiled to herself, Merlin would probably call this one point on his book.

"What are you two doing? "

Gwaine again. Morgana blinked, that did not sound right. She was always happy to see Gwaine, she loved him and he loved her but she was a little disappointed he interrupted yet again another moment. She knew Gwaine was getting suspicious, soon she would have to come up with the ultimate plan that would drive away Merlin for good.

"Merlin got me earrings, Gwaine. "She walked away from Merlin without looking back, knowing she could and liking it.

* * *

So the girls were going on about a kiss under the mistletoe when the clock struck twelve lasting a life time, total rubbish of course.

Morgana turned left and right looking for Gwaine. Just a few minutes ago Arthur had come and pulled him away with some excuse. Morgana exhaled, she had not liked the look in Arthur's eyes, like he knew something she didn't. Whenever Arthur had that look it always drove Morgana up the wall with ire.

Morgana turned and saw Merlin and Arthur talking.

"It's time everybody! "Someone yelled.

"9.."

"8.."

It's the countdown. Everyone in convergence was gathered under the big Christmas Tree located in the very center of the island. Morgana looked up to see that she was under a mistletoe, she started to move when Merlin, in his infinite clumsiness, came shuttling forward and Morgana just knew they would collide, but feeling his lips on hers was a surprise that jump start her heart into Turbo.

"Happy new year! "

Morgana heard Merlin gasps, saw the surprise in his blue eyes, she looked behind him just in time to see Arthur drunk and grinning at the two of them.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx) All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Lost underground, characters from different universes must fight their way up to the surface. Once there, volcanic ash darkens the sky as they make their way through the many twists, turns, and horrors the world has to offer.

The Convergence is a multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes and many of the different spin off from the franchises. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
